


Angelic Feathers

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint helps Bruce learn to use his wings





	Angelic Feathers

Clint groans and swiped his hand over his face as Bruce, once again, fell over, tripping over his own wingspan. “Lift them up, Bruce.” Clint bores out. He was growing impatient for the young angel. “Lift up and hold them high;be proud to display your molt.”

“It’s shameful!” Bruce pouts as he plops down in front of Clint, spitting out frayed feathers from his mouth. “This is useless! I was never meant to grow wings!”

“Nonsense.” Clint’s jaw ached as he clenched his teeth together. “If you weren’t meant for wings, you wouldn’t have them. There’s nothing shameful about being a late bloomer.”

“Says you.” Bruce grumbles, grabbing the tip of his right wing and plucking a few feathers off of himself before flicking them into the wind billowing gently around him.

Clint stood up and held out a hand to Bruce. Tenderly, he clasps his hand around Bruce’s wrist and pulls him to his feet. “Banner, it’s not shameful; count it as a blessing that you weren’t assigned some dull duty to watch over humans or other worldly beings.”

“I want to fit in.” Bruce mumbles as he gazes up at Clint. “I was always different. Everyone assumed I would die at birth. Everyone assumed I would be cast to the side. Nobody believed in me.”

“I do.” Clint affirmed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And I believe you can fly, if you just believe in yourself, Bruce.” Clint smiled as Bruce’s brown eyes search his own. Clint tugged on Bruce’s wrist before he gently glides off of the ground. “Believe in yourself just as the humans below us believe that miracles exist.”

Gulping down a sob, Bruce closes his eyes tightly before willing himself to raise above the ground. He knew he succeeded when Clint let out a cheerful yelp of joy. 

“Open your eyes, Bruce!” Clint eases. Peeling his eyes open, he noticed he had been the same eye level as Clint and smiled before looking down at the ground. “Positive reinforcement.” Clint prides himself as he gently settles back onto the ground and pulls Bruce along with him.

“I did it!” Bruce giddily jumps into Clint’s arms before pulling away hurriedly and letting out an awkward cough.

“With proper training sessions, you’ll be gliding around here in no time.” Clint winked.


End file.
